


separation anxiety

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, its not as sad as it looks promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “I tried,” Kuroo implores. “I did my best.”“I know,” Daichi steps into his space, to offer some sort of comfort. He doesn’t want to leave Kuroo like this. But Daichi’s afraid that if he prolong this even more, he won’t be able to do what he has to do.For KuroDai Week 2017 Day 6: Distance/Travel





	separation anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but enjoy!

Kuroo stays immovable in his position by the bedroom threshold, unable to say and do anything as he watches Daichi zip up his bag, with a solemn frown. The action and the sound of it carried something akin to finality that echoed in the room.

It seems like everything they’ve been through, has led to this point, and he can’t help but feel powerless and helpless as Daichi goes through with his decision.

“Sawamura,” he calls out softly in a pleading tone. Everything he wants to say is riding on that simple word.

Daichi stands straighter and deeply sighs. He turns his head to acknowledge Kuroo’s presence, but he doesn’t meet his eyes. “Kuroo… we’ve talked about this,” he says as equally soft and resigned.

Kuroo looks down on his feet, trying hard to tamper down the disappointment that welled up his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Daichi grabs his bag, walks toward the door, and stops in front of Kuroo. He couldn’t very well go out of the room without facing him one way or another, especially since he’s blocking the only way out. He hesitates for a moment, before he brings up his unoccupied hand, and brushes it against Kuroo’s cheek.

He doesn’t have to wait long for Kuroo to look and him, and when he meets his eyes he tells him “I’ll miss you,” with small smile. Kuroo wants to hold Daichi’s hands, but decided against the urge, instead he only swallows down the hurt and steps back to let Daichi out of the room. He can only watch silently as Daichi walks down the hallway to put on his shoes.

And soon, he’s done. But before Daichi can take another step away, Kuroo’s already closing what felt like an infinite distance between them in two long strides, and grabs Daichi’s wrist to prevent him from leaving.

“Sawa– _Daichi_ ,” he chokes out, “is there no way…” he trails off, unable to continue. Daichi hears what he’s trying to say all the same.

“Kuroo… Tetsurou… You know I can’t. I– I’m sorry.”

“I tried,” Kuroo implores. “I did my best.”

“I know,” Daichi steps into his space, to offer some sort of comfort. He doesn’t want to leave Kuroo like this. But Daichi’s afraid that if he prolong this even more, he won’t be able to do what he has to do.

He frowns when he hears Kuroo sniffles. “Kuroo-“

“What if I kneel down?” Kuroo interrupts him, looking at him determinedly. Daichi notices the tears that gathered in his eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his own.

“Please, Kuroo,” but Kuroo’s already let go of his wrist and has already stepped away from him. He doesn’t break his eye contact with Daichi as he kneels slowly on the floor.

“Kuroo, don’t!” Daichi protests, but it just falls in deaf ears, as Kuroo is prostrating now.

“Stop,” Daichi commands exasperatingly. Kuroo is being overdramatic about this. “Kuroo, please.”

“Stay,” Kuroo whines. Then lifts himself up from his bended position and to walk on his knees towards Daichi instead and hugs his waist tightly. “Please don’t leave me, Dai,” he begs, rubbing his cheek on Daichi’s stomach. And this time, Daichi gives in and rolls his eyes.

“Stand up,” he smacks Kuroo’s shoulder repeatedly, until he followed the direction.

“I can’t believe you,” Daichi murmurs, while shaking his head when they’re both in the same level again. He brushes off the wrinkles on his clothes caused by Kuroo’s action. He lightly slaps Kuroo’s chest with the back of his hand.

“I’m only visiting my mom for a week, you big baby.”

Kuroo makes a show of fake sniffling again, and Daichi just snorts. He’s already worried that if he rolls his eyes once more, it’s going to fall off their sockets. Kuroo has his moments, and it’s endearing as much as it could get annoying, but, Daichi can’t do anything about it.

He pinches Kuroo’s cheeks, and smiles wickedly at the sound of protest before he pulls him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Me (for the supposed day 6 fic that never was): *researching about yukatas* Why do I need to go into detail, it's gonna come off anyway... *eye emoji*
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
